Anti-Mass Spectrometer (AMS)
This is currently a work in progress! There are several parts that are not finished. The AMS is the strongest and most unstable reactor. Will explode violently if incorrectly operated. Building Place the base, then place 4 stabilizers on all sides (7 blocks apart from the base), the stabilizers emit a blue beam when correctly placed. The emitter should be placed 7 blocks above the base, it will emit a yellow beam when correctly placed. General information Wearing a hazmat suit while operating is recommended because you will be set on fire when near it if not. It has a max heat of 5000 (if the heat gets above max, it explodes), and a max energy storage of 1 PHE. That's 1,000,000,000,000,000 HE. There are three (possibly four) AMS cores, the Vibrant Singularity, the Tiny Wormhole, and the Eye of Harmony. These generate different power amounts per tick. The Vibrant Singularity generates 1GHE per tick, and creates 200 heat per tick. The Tiny Wormhole generates 1.5GHE per tick, and creates 200 HE per tick. The Eye of Harmony generates 2.5GHE per tick and generates 300 heat per tick. The actual amount of heat generated per tick is the AMS core's heat per tick multiplied by the inverted Restriction field percentage, then multiplied by all the catalyst's heat modifiers, then all that multiplied by the Restriction Field percentage. This heat is then cooled by the current heat divided by 250 (Coolant cooling amount) times either 25 if the heat is greater than 2500 or 5 if it is less than or equal to 2500. I'm not even going to try to explain the power generation formula as it's super complicated, but it's basically for each booster focus, you get a bit extra power. 1 focus is 25% extra power. 2 is 56% extra power. 3 is 95% extra power. All 4 is 144% extra power. Keep in mind that for all four, you will need catalysts that drop the heat value or it will explode. I found that the best one for this was the lithium catalyst. For catalysts, catalysts with more percentage multipliers are far better than catalysts with a lot of absolute booting power. Again, lithium is one of the best for this at 25% boost per catalyst. Overall, this can generate anywhere from hundreds of billions to trillions of HE per tick. The best energy generation I got was 6.3 trillion HE per tick with all lithium catalysts, all boosted stabilizer focuses, and the tier 4 AMS core. Stabilizers Devices responsible for maintaining the containment field. Usage Needs power and one of the three Stabilizer Focus. Emitter Hits the core with oscillating electromagnetic fields and beams of high-energy plasma, agitating the exotic matter within. It is not recommended to use the boosting stabilizer focus in all four stabilizers, as this may cause an overheat. Usage Needs power and a Ray-Emission Muzzle to work. Base Holding the core itself and the required materials to fuel the reaction. Usage Needs x4 Reaction Catalysts, an AMS Core, Cryogel, Coolant, Deuterium and Tritium to operate. Notes When he brought in that crystal i knew i.. i should have aborted that damned test, but... i didn't. The whole world went to hell that day.